Soldierclan's Sorrow
by CaptainLoganPrice
Summary: This is the outcasts, the rejects, Who gave everything for their clan, but were rejected. Completely rejected, their leaders ignorant of the true story or evil. The leader is a worthy leader, Smart, brave, but most of all, dangerous. These cats hire themselves out, offering free service to those who they deem worthy of their help. They are brave, but can they face what's coming?


This is the outcasts, the rejects, Who gave everything for their clan, but were rejected. Completely rejected, their leaders ignorant of the true story or evil. The leader is a worthy leader, Smart, brave, but most of all, dangerous. These cats hire themselves out, offering free service to those who they deem worthy of their help. Soldierclan has two deputies, 3 medicine cats, and can only have a certain amount of queens. This is so they can move quickly, and have a vast amount of medical knowledge of the herbs and wounds.

Leader: Ravenstar *Big black tom, 48 moons*  
First Deputy: Tornclaw *small brown tom, 46 moons*  
Second Deputy: Greystripe *solid grey tom with dark grey stripe, 34 moons*  
First medicine cat: Mintclaw *black tom with bright green eyes, 50 moons*  
Second Medicine cat: Dawnset *tortishell female, 38 moons*  
Third Medicine cat: Stormwind *stormy grey tom, 29 moons*

Warriors:  
Whitestorm *big white fluffy tom, 34 moons*  
Cinderfur *multicolored female, 27 moons*  
Gingerclaw *ginger colored tom, 39 moons*  
Darkblade *dark grey tabby Tom, formerly rogue, 39 moons*  
Silentrain *solid grey tom with blue eyes, 31 moons*  
Hawkfrost *dark brown tabby tom, icy blue eyes, 45 moons*  
Darkstripe *black tom with darker streak, 26 moons*  
Mapleshade *dark brown tabby female, 35 moons*

Queens:  
Dappleflower *silver female, 35 moons*  
-Sunkit *orange tabby female, 5 moons*  
-Tigerkit *tan tabby tom, 5 moons*  
Leafshade *tan with unusual green eyes, 34 moons*  
-Flowerkit *brown tabby female, 2 moons*  
-Firekit *reddish tom with blazing amber eyes, 2 moons*  
-Stonekit *grey stony tom, 2 moons*  
-Stormkit *smokey grey female, 2 moons*

Apprentices:  
Jadepaw *bright Red tabby female with jade eyes, 10 moons*  
-Whitestorm  
Copperpaw *copper colored tom, 10 moons*  
-Tornclaw  
Sweetpaw *angelic white female with bright blue eyes, 9 moons*  
-Mintclaw  
Sandpaw *sandy tabby tom, 9 moons*  
-Darkblade

Ravenstar sat brooding, gazing across the small territory that was his for a few more days. He sighed, wondering who was next, What battle they would face. He gazed at the parting bushes, scenting his trusted friend and deputy, Tornclaw before seeing him. "Its quiet." He remarked to the deputy, who settled himself quietly next to his leader. "It is quiet, Ravenstar. Too quiet." Tornclaw meowed softly. "These ally cats are now looking at us as the enemy. Should we fight or move sooner than planned?"  
Ravenstar didn't hesitate. "Neither." He replied confidently. "We still have four more day left on this territory. Relax and rest. Mintclaw assures me it shall not be this quiet for long." Tornclaw dipped his head hesitently. "Yes, Ravenstar." He meowed, backing away back to Camp.

Ravenstar yawned, awaking in his den once again. *this is a nice spot.* he concluded, but a deal was a deal. He would not fight for this territory. He honored his promises. Always. Ravenstar sighed, chiding himself as he padded out, spotting Greystripe. He didn't believe the Thunderclan tom would stick around for long. His heart and soul was in his clan, not his adoptive clan. He sighed tiredly, his mind flitting with possibilities for new secondary deputy. His gaze stopped at Dakrblade. He was strong, but a little headstrong. Would die for his clan, but rushes into battle. No. Ravenstar turned to Whitestorm. He would be good, but to hesitent to fight. Slow to make a dangerous decision. No. He then looked at Mapleshade. *a possibility* he thought To himself. *Silentrain would do good as well.*

Greystripe glanced up nervously at Ravenstar, who was still gazing at him. "Should I start sending out patrols, Ravenstar?" At Ravenstar's nod, Greystripe yowled "Silentrain, take Darkblade, Hawkfrost, and Sandpaw on a hunting patrol on the northern boundry. Whitestorm, Gingerclaw, Cinderfur, and Jadepaw, come with me on boarder patrol." Greystripe led the way out, Cinderfur and Whitestorm walking side by side, and Jadepaw and Gingerclaw running to keep up with them.

Tornclaw gazed at Dawnset, his eyes softening as he secretly watched the young medicine cat. His heart hurt at the rules and commands of the Warrior code, but Soldierclan's Code was different: Only two queens at a time. Dawnset had talked this over with him, and had refused him on those grounds. She would not neglect her duties when other she-cats would be able to become queens instead. He sighed, partly agreeing with her.  
Ravenstar noted Tornclaw's gaze. "So are things working out between you and her?" Ravenstar asked gently. He was disturbed at Tornclaw's shake of his head. "No, Ravenstar, it will never be." The tom said softly, head hanging. He got up, excused himself, and walked out of camp, heading to the river to drink.

Ravenstar watched his life-long friend go. He sighed, heart hurting for Tornclaw. He had been in the same position, when he was chased from Shadowclan for refusing Tigerstar's leadership. It was then, Frogfoot, had refused him, and had chosen Tigerstar himself before Frogfoot was killed in a battle. He shook his head swiftly. No, it was best not to dwell on the past. Thinking of the past had already cost him 6 lives, and his seventh life was coming to an end, as Mintclaw had predicted in a omen from the skies. Ravenstar shuddered. He hadn't told anyone, not even his deputies, about the omen, and had made Mintclaw swear to secrecy. It was for the good of the clan, that he would loose this life. If he didn't, and shied away from his leadership duties, then Soldierclan could be in danger.

Tornclaw lapped up the water silently, the cool liquid refreshing him. He sighed. He loved Dawnset, and was heartbroken. But  
he was deputy, next in line for leader. He could not show weakness now, not in Soldierclan. They stood for power, and the First Deputy could not be seen as weak. He jumped as the bushes parted. He greeted the warrior who showed himself. "Whats the matter? Is something wrong?" The deputy demanded, standing up. "No, you're the problem." The warrior snarled, and rushed at him.

A few hours before dusk, Ravenstar paced camp. All his warriors and clanmates were in, all but Tornclaw. He was worried. It was not like his friend to be late, or not tell him where he was going. "Okay, Silentrain, take Whitestorm, Copperpaw, and Mapleshade, and go look for Tornclaw." He murmured. At the grey tom's nod, Ravenstar watched them go. *Something isn't right.* he thought worriedly.

Mapleshade padded swiftly next to Whitestorm, Tornclaw's apprentice Copperpaw trotted next to her. His eyes shown with worry and fear for his mentor. Suddenly, Silentrain halted the patrol, eyes blazing. "Blood." He growled softly, tasting the air. He gasped. "Tornclaw." He ran forward, the rest of the patrol following him. Mapleshade watched him let out an enraged yowl of anger. Tornclaw lay bleeding in the river, eyes glazed over and glassy. The river had washed any scent of an attacker away. Mapleshade dipped her head sorrowfully as Copperpaw let out a wail and dropped next to Tornclaw. "Tornclaw, get up. Quit trying to fool me." the apprentice pleaded with his dead mentor. Silentrain glanced sadly at Whitestorm. "help me carry him back. Mapleshade, help Copperpaw." Mapleshade dipped her head, guiding the apprentice back to camp, while the two toms gently dragged Tornclaw into camp, and a sorrowful wailing rose from the shadows of Soldierclan.


End file.
